Salju Di Musim Dingin
by ViezVannie
Summary: Saat ini Tim 7 sedang menjalankan misi di tengah turunnya salju...Ya, Sakura suka salju. Dia begitu indah dan lembut. Cintanya pun terbalas dari musim dingin. /Special For Christmas !/
1. Chapter 1

**Fic keduaku, untuk SasuSaku :)**

**Warning ! kepanjangan, kalau mau membacanya setengah-setengah saja juga bisa**

**Anime nya punya Masashi Kisimoto, saya hanya meminjam Karakternya saja**

**Selamat membaca ! :D**

.

.

.

Bulan ini, Desember…

Bulan ini memanglah bulan yang sangat menyenangkan. Salju turun dengan menampakkan kristal-kristal putihnya yang indah. Kebanyakan orang pasti akan menghabiskan waktunya dirumah, menghangatkan diri mereka masing-masing, atau bersantai dan menikmati teh hangat dirumah.

Namun, hal ini tidak berlaku untuk ninja yang kurang beruntung. Disaat yang dingin seperti ini, mereka mesti menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk menjalankan misi. Dan hal ini berlaku untuk tim 7. Saat ini, mereka sedang meloncati batang-batang pohon dihutan.

"Haaaah…nenek Tsunade kejam sekali ! menyuruh kita untuk menjalankan tugas" keluh Naruto

"Sudahlah Naruto, ini tidak akan lama. Kita hanya mengantar surat gulungan ini, dan setelah itu kita akan pulang" ucap Sakura

"Tapi kenapa harus kita ? memangnya tidak bisa menyuruh yang lain ? lagi pula, masih banyak chuunin atau jounin yang menganggur"

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau ini. Iklhas sajalah dalam menjalankan tugas. Benarkan', Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya sakura kepada seorang pria yang melompati batang-batang pohon, tepat berada disampingnya.

"Hn"

"Haaah Sasuke kau selalu saja bersikap seperti itu. Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah" kata Naruto

Dan Sakura hanya sedikit tersenyum, hanya sedikit. Sakura berpikir, bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha. Ya, ini benar-benar Sasuke. Dia kembali ke Desa Konoha 8 bulan yang lalu. Setelah pertarungannya dengan Naruto, yang pada akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto sudah mampu membuat Sasuke tersadar untuk tidak membalas dendam kepada Konoha. Hasil dari pertarungan sengit waktu itu telah membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terbaring dirumah sakit selama dua bulan penuh. Naruto yang mengalami cidera dibagian dada dan fungsi cakranya yang tidak stabil. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia harus mengalami kebutaan selama dua bulan karena telah menggunakan sharingan secara berlebihan.

Hal ini membuat Sakura harus mati-matian untuk mengobati dua orang sahabat tercintanya itu. Sakura tidak ingin mereka kenapa-napa. Dan sekarang, mereka sudah bisa meloncat-loncat dibatang pohon besar itu, bercakap-cakap, seperti dulu. Sakura sangat senang akan hal ini. Dia sangat bersyukur kepada Kami-sama, dan berterima kasih kepada Naruto yang sudah berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang ke Desa Konoha. Dan Sakura, dia tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencintai Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke selalu mengacuhkannya, tidak pernah mau memperhatikannya. Bahkan, Sasuke kini sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja, lebih dingin. Dan...semakin tampan.

Lama mereka terdiam dalam perjalanan, terfokus dengan langkah mereka. Sambil menikmati dinginnya udara dan salju yang turun. Untung saja mereka memakai jas (jas putih yang dipakai saat mau mengejar Sasuke) jadi mereka bisa sedikit lebih hangat.

Pada akhirnya, mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Sekarang mereka berada di Desa Angin. Desa ini begitu banyak angin. Hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa mereka, ditambah salju yang turun.

"Disini dingin sekali" ucap Sakura

"Ya, disini sangat dingin" balas Naruto

"Ayo kita ke istana itu"

Dan merekapun berjalan ke istana itu. Mereka disambut oleh para penjaga dan pengawal istana. Salah satu penjaga istana itu mengantarkan mereka bertiga keruangan pangeran.

'Tok tok tok'

"masuk" kata seorang pemuda dari dalam

'ceklek' dan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura pun masuk kedalam.

Dan mereka bertiga melihat seorang pemuda. Dia cukup tampan, kulitnya putih, rambutnya bewarna cokelat tua dan dikuncir kebelakang (seperti rambut itachi, hanya sedikit berbeda), wajahnya lonjong, dan matanya bewarna cokelat serta memakai jubah pangeran.

"Kami datang kesini untuk membawakan surat dari Konoha. Ini" kata Naruto sambil memberikan surat gulungan tersebut kepada seorang pangeran tampan yang sedang duduk.

"Hmm, baiklah. Sudah kuterima. Sekarang, kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing" ucap pangeran tampan itu

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku suka ramen, dan aku akan menjadi Hokage kelak !" kata Naruto girang, dan sang pangeran hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura, panggil saja saya Sakura" kata Sakura sambil membungkuk member hormat. Sang pangeran itu melihat Sakura. 'cantik'… Ya, cantik. Agak lama pangeran itu memperhatikan Sakura.

"Kau manis juga ya, Sakura-chan" pangeran tampan itu tersenyum kearah Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar itupun wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Te-terima kasih, ngg…"

"Panggil saja Ryuuka"

"Ha-Ha'i Ryuuka-sama" lagi-lagi sang pangeran itu tersenyum

"Kau gadis musim semi, tapi kalau kau berada dimusim dingin seperti ini, kau terlihat cantik. Seperti putri salju". Lagi-lagi wajah Sakura memerah. Pangeran tampan ini terlalu memujinya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu, entah kenapa dada nya menjadi sesak. Ada apa dengannya ? kenapa dia tidak suka melihat pangeran itu ? rasanya ingin sekali dia pergi ketempat itu, secepat mungkin. Dengan wajah stoicnya itu, dia seperti terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Padahal kalau dalam hati, rasanya sesak.

"Maaf, sepertinya kami harus pulang sekarang" kata Naruto

"Ini sudah sore, dan udara diluar itu sangat dingin. Kalian bisa menginap disini dulu untuk malam ini"

Pada sore yang dingin itupun akhirnya mereka menginap dikamar yang telah dipersiapkan untuk tamu. Mereka diberikan kunci kamar masing-masing. Kamar pertama Naruto, kedua Sasuke, dan kamar yang terakhir adalah kamar Sakura, terletak diujung. Setelah makan malam bersama mereka pun kekamar masing-masing.

"Hoaamm….selamat malam Sasuke, selamat malam Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto, dan kemudian masuk kekamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Kini tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke-kun. Aku masuk dulu ya" dan Sakura memberikan senyumnya yang manis kepada Sasuke.

"Hn". Kemudian Sasuke masuk kekamar duluan, dan Sakura masih menatapnya, hingga Sasuke mengunci pintunya. Setelah itu, Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama.

'Sasuke-kun, kapan kau akan memperhatikanku?'

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam. Namun Sakura masih bisa belum tidur. Dan pada akhirnya, karena bosan, ia pun berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Dia melihat salju turun, kemudian salju itu turun diatas telapak tangannya. 'makin hari semakin banyak saja salju yang turun'. Sakura suka salju, biarpun dingin, tapi begitu indah dan lembut.

Kemudian mata sakura tertuju kebawah pohon. Disana Sakura melihat sang pangeran sedang mengelus-elus anak kucing yang sedang kedinginan. Kemudian pangeran itu memberikan sebuah makanan kecil untuk kucing itu. Sakura yang melihatnya begitu tertegun. Pemandangan yang menarik. Sakura berpikir, bahwa pangeran ini betul-betul menyayangi binatang, dan juga baik. Lama Sakura memperhatikan wajah pangeran itu. Termenung.

'sudah baik, tampan pula'

eh, apa yang ia pikirkan ?

'ahh apa yang aku pikirkan, dasar bodoh'

Namun tiba-tiba Sakura terkejut karena ketika sang pangeran melihatnya. Pangeran itupun membawa kucing itu masuk. Sakura juga langsung masuk kekamarnya, dan menutup pintu balkon. Hatinya merasa deg-deg-an karena ketahuan memperhatikan pangeran tersebut.

'Tok tok tok' terdengar suara pintu kamar Sakura diketuk.

'ceklek' pintu pun dibuka

"Eh Ryuuka-sama. Apa yang anda lakukan malam-malam disini ?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kamu belum tidur ? dan, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di balkon kamar ?"

"Aa-ah maaf aku cuma tidak bisa tidur"

"Hm, kalau begitu tidurlah. Besok kalian akan pulang bukan' ?"

"Ya….." Sakura menunduk. Pangeran itu masih menatap wajah Sakura.

Sakura masih teridam. Tiba-tiba tangan pangeran itu memegang pipi sakura, dan menatapnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya sakura terkejut. Pangeran itu masih terdiam. Dan matanya langsung turun menatap bibir mungil Sakura.

"Kau kedinginan" kata pangeran itu sambil masih terus menatap Sakura

"Ti-tidak" dan pangeran itu masih menatap Sakura, bibirnya.

"Ry-Ryuuka-sama, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi. Namun sang pangeran masih terdiam, seperti terhiipnotis. Kemudian telapak tangan sang pangeran itu membelai pipi putih Sakura.

Sakura agak terkejut, rasanya dia ingin menghindar. Namun pangeran itu telah menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke rambut Sakura, dan menahan kepala Sakura.

"Kau…..cantik sekali, aku suka" . Sakura agak terkejut mendengar perkataan sang pangeran. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa pangeran itu ternyata menyukainya. Namun dia lebih terkejut lagi karena tiba-tiba pangeran itu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sakura, dan tangan yang satunya menarik pelan kepala Sakura.

Seketika Sakura meninju wajah sang pangeran itu hingga dia terjatuh.

'buagh'

"Ugh" lenguh pangeran itu. Padahal sedari tadi Sasuke memperhatikan mereka. Dia baru saja ingin menyelamatkan Sakura, tapi Sakura sudah meninju pangeran itu duluan.

"Ma-maaf Ryuuka-sama. Tapi anda sudah berlebihan terhadap saya" kata Sakura meminta maaf

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, di depan pintu.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun ?"

Sakura terkejut karena ada Sasuke. Dan pangeran itu pun berdiri, dan berhenti mengelus pipinya yang agak membiru. Tinjuan Sakura, walau tidak kuat, namun cukup mematikan. Buktinya, hanya ditinju begitu saja, pipi kiri sang pangeran ini sudah membiru.

"Maaf Sakura, saya lah yang harus meminta maaf. Saya tadi sudah lancang, saya tidak sadar tadi. Maaf, padahal kita baru saja kenal"

"Tidak apa-apa Ryuuka-sama"

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin memaafkan perlakuan pemuda itu, tapi Sakura tidak akan enak jika tidak memaafkan sang Pangeran. Ya, hanya karena jabatannya sebagai pangeranlah makanya Sakura mau memaafkan lelaki tersebut.

"Sekarang saya permisi dulu, maaf telah mengganggu tidur kalian. Dan jaga dirimu baik-baik. Selamat malam" kata sang pangeran itu, dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan kini hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang masih terdiam akibat kejadian tadi.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf telah membuatmu terbangun". Sakura memberikan senyum kepada Sasuke, seolah tidak ada terjadi apa-apa.

"Hn, kenapa kau belum tidur ?" dan kali ini, baru pertama kali ini Sasuke menanyakan hal itu kepada Sakura. Jarang-jarang Sasuke mau berbicara dengan Sakura, apalagi hanya berdua.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura jujur. Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura dengan seksama. Agak pucat.

"Kau kedinginan ?"

"Eh, umm…..tidak kok Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn" kemudian Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya pun jadi lesu. Terlebih lagi saat Sakura mendengar pintu kamar Sasuke dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Padahal Sakura sangat ingin berlama-lama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke memang tidak akan pernah memperhatikannya. Jadi, untuk apa dia berharap ? Namun yang anehnya, Sakura tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak mencintai pria itu. Aneh memang.

Masih ditempatnya, tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju kamarnya. Sakura sedikit takut dan waspada. Namun yang muncul dipintu itu adalah sosok Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke kembali kekamarnya sambil membawa selimut tebal.

"Ini pakailah". Sasuke memberikan selimut itu kepada Sakura

"Eh ?"

"Jangan suka berbohong, kalau kau kedinginan, kau bisa memakai selimutku". Kemudian Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu. Namun sebuah tangan kecil menahannya. Tangan kecil yang lembut dan dingin.

"Sasuke-kun, kau akan memakai apa ? nanti kau akan kedinginan. Ini ku kembalikan. Aku tidak apa-apa kok"

"Ambil saja. Kau lebih memerlukannya"

"Tapi…."

"Hn". Sasuke memang tidak suka berbasa-basi. Kemudian dia pun pergi.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura dengan suara yang kecil

'Blam' suara pintu kamar Sasuke ditutup. Dan Sakura juga menutup pintu kamarnya

Saat Sakura akan tidur, dia memakai selimut itu. Sakura menghirup aroma selimut itu. Selimut itu masih baru, dan ada sedikit bau wangi maskulin. 'Bau Sasuke' batin Sakura. Padahal baru sekitar tiga jam Sasuke tidur dengan selimut itu, dan selimut itu sudah tercium bau tubuh maskulin Sasuke. Sakura sangat suka, selimut hangat dengan aroma yang sangat menghipnotis. Dan dalam sekejap, akhirnya Sakura sudah terbang kea lam mimpinya.

.

.

Pukul 11.30 malam. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sakura.

'Tidak dikunci. Dasar bodoh'

Sangat pelan dia membuka pintu itu, supaya tidak menimbulkan suara decitan pintu. Kemudian ia melangkah kedalam, tanpa suara.

'Hn, sudah tidur'. Sasuke hanya ingin memeriksa apakah Sakura sudah tidur atau belum. Saat mau melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lenguhan.

"Nghh…di sini….di-ngin". Sakura mengigau. Sasuke mendekati Sakura

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Nngg, Sa-suke-kun….ka-kau kah i-tu ?". sakura menanya balik dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Matanya masih terpejam. Hidung dan pipi nya agak memerah.

"..….." Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Kemudian Sasuke menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sakura.

"Kau demam" kata Sasuke

"….." Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah suara hembusan nafas Sakura yang tidak teratur. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura demam dan kedinginan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Minum obat ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ngghh…" Sakura mengigau lagi. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil obat demam yang tersedia di laci meja, dan segelas air hangat.

Dan sekarang, Sasuke duduk ditepi kasur, didekat Sakura.

"ini, minumlah"

"…" lagi lagi tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

'Dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri' batin Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke meletakkan kembali telapak tangannya dileher jenjang Sakura.

'Demamnya tinggi !'

Bagaimana ini ? Demam Sakura sudah terlalu tinggi. Kalau tidak minum obat, bisa-bisa panasnya makin tinggi. Berpikir sejenak, akhirnya mau tidak mau Sasuke memakai cara itu.

Pertama, Sasuke memasukkan obat itu kedalam mulutnya dan meneguk air. Ditahannya didalam mulutnya. Kemudian, Sasuke memegang kepala Sakura. Saat kepala Sakura sudah tegak, Sasuke memegang pipi Sakura, dan tangan yang satunya lagi digunakan untuk memegang dagu Sakura.

Sasuke menatap bibir mungil Sakura yang pucat itu. Dan Sasuke menutup matanya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menyatukan bibir mereka. Sasuke memasukkan obat dan air yang tadi berada dimulutnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Sedikit melumatnya agar bisa masuk ke dalam. Agak lama Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut. Sasuke mencoba sebaik mungkin, agar obat dan air itu bisa benar-benar masuk kedalam perut Sakura. Dan setelah mulut Sakura benar-benar sudah kosong, bertanda obat itu sudah tertelan.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura. Tangan Sasuke masih memegangi pipi Sakura. Sasuke memandangi wajah polos yang ada didepannya ini. Begitu damai.

Dan apa tadi itu ? Ia berciuman dengan Sakura. Dan itu adalah ciuman pertama bagi Sasuke kepada seorang gadis. Tidak, itu hanya untuk menolong Sakura, tidak lebih. Tapi….sepertinya kau menikmatinya kan' ? Sasuke ?

Hah ? perasaan apa ini ? kenapa terasa aneh ? Sasuke belum pernah merasa setenang ini. Saat didekat gadis ini, rasanya Sasuke selalu ingin tersenyum. Apalagi jika Sakura yang tersenyum padanya, begitu manis dan menyegarkan hati.

Kemudian Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

'Dasar. Padahal kau ini ninja medis. Tapi kau malah sakit seperti ini"

Sasuke merapikan selimut Sakura dan menjaganya hingga tengah malam. Setelah memastikan demam Sakura perlahan mulai menurun, Sasuke pun kembali kekamarnya.

Ke esokan harinya….

"Hei Sasuke ! Selamat pagi" sapa Naruto

"Hn"

"Huh, tanggapan aneh ! Ngomong-ngomong Sakura dimana ya ?"

"Tidak tahu" jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh

"Ayo kita periksa ke kamarnya" ajak Naruto

'Tok tok tok'

"Ngg, masuk…." Jawab Sakura dari dalam.

"Sakura-chan selamat pagi !" Sapa Naruto.

"Ngg, selamat pagi Naruto, selamat pagi juga Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura yang kini sedang duduk di tepi kasur sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan ?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja kepala ku terasa sedikit berat. Mungkin karena semalam aku kurang tidur, dan semalam aku juga mimpi aneh"

"Kau mimpi apa Sakura-chan ?"

"Entahlah, tidak begitu jelas. Tadi malam aku bermimpi aku disuruh menelan batu, dan kau tahu ? itu sangat terasa nyata. Aneh bukan ?"

"Hn, sangat aneh". Sasuke membuka suara dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis dan siapapun tidak akan melihat.

"Ayo Sakura-chan kita ikuti Sasuke, kita akan makan bersama" ajak Naruto

"Um" jawab Sakura

Saat selesai makan, mereka pun akan segera pulang.

"Akan kuantar kalian sampai kepintu gerbang" kata sang pangeran

"Hahaha, tidak perlu repot-repot Ryuuka-sama" balas Sakura

"Tidak apa-apa". Pangeran itu berjalan duluan

"Ayo" dan yang lain pun mengikutinya

Dalam perjalanan, pangeran Ryuuka selalu mengajak Sakura untuk berbicara.

"Sakura, apa desamu itu indah ?" Tanya sang pangeran

"Ya begitulah, dan desaku tidak dingin seperti desamu ini" ejek Sakura

"Haha, kalau begitu aku penasaran dengan desa mu"

"Berkunjunglah sekali-kali"

"Ya, pasti" jawab pangeran Ryuuka. Mereka terdiam sejenak

"Sakura, apa kau sudah memiliki pacar ?" Tanya sang pangeran.

Naruto dan Sakura agak terkejut mendengar perkataan pangeran Ryuuka. Sasuke juga, namun ekspresinya disembunyikannya. Apakah yang akan dijawab Sakura ?

.

.

.

**Haah selesai juga, ini kusengajakan dibikin chapter. Soalnya panjaaang banget jadinya aku bikin chapter aja. Aku tahu, kalian pasti tidak suka membacanya kalau terlalu panjang, apalagi kalau baca lewat computer. Oya ini udah fic kedua ku lho…(alah gak nanya)**

**Mau tau kelanjutannya ?**

**Please review yah :D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai semuanyaa ! :D saya kembali lagi dichapter ke-2.**

**Sekarang saya akan mebuatnya sedikit lebih panjang lagi.**

**Mungkin tamatnya pas chapter ke-3.**

**Oya makasih ya buat yang review kemarin, jadi buat tambah semangat buat lanjutin fic ini :D *peluk-cium* hahaha XD**

**Semoga aja pas tanggal 25 Desember nanti, fic ini tamat ya….. *amin***

**Dan satu lagi nih, aku ada buat fic yang judul nya "Cinta Di Konoha" *promosi fic pertama* XD , aku tahu mungkin ada fic yang judulnya hampir sama dengan fict ku, dan aku baru tahu itu. Tapi isi nya gak akan sama kok ^^b.**

**Okeh no bacot dah langsung aja kecerita :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ! *enjoy!***

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, apa kau sudah memiliki pacar ?" Tanya sang pangeran.

Naruto dan Sakura agak terkejut mendengar perkataan pangeran Ryuuka. Sasuke juga, namun ekspresinya disembunyikannya. Apakah yang akan dijawab Sakura ?

Sakura terdiam. Sejenak mereka semua menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

"Haha….ngg, sampai saat ini belum" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Apa ? Bagaimana bisa gadis cantik sepertimu belum mempunyai pacar ?"

"Aku cuma men….Ah ! entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu" ucap Sakura.

Mereka semua terdiam kembali. Namun kemudian pangeran itu berbicara lagi.

"Apa kau….pernah menyukai seorang pria ?" Tanya pangeran Ryuuka lagi.

Sasuke sangat ingin mendengar ini, dia penasaran. Apakah Sakura masih mencintainya ? seperti dulu, saat masih genin. Tapi, kenapa dia jadi memikirkan ini ?

"Hmm, ya aku pernah menyukai seseorang. Tapi…..orang itu tidak pernah menanggapiku, berbicara denganku saja dia tidak mau" jawab Sakura.

"Apa ? kejam sekali orang itu. Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada orang seperti itu ?"

"Tidak tahu…aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Sakura.

Sakura berbicara tanpa ada melihat dibelakangnya. Lihat lah ! orang yang dia maksud itu ada dibelakangnya ! Dekat pula, jadi dia dan Naruto bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ya ampun….

"Bagaimana kalau kau…denganku saja ?" ucap pangeran Ryuuka.

"EH ?" Sakura terkejut mendengar pernyataan pangeran Ryuuka. Yang dibelakangnya pun terkejut juga.

"Maukah kau ikut bersamaku ? Aku yakin kalau kau bersamaku, aku akan membahagiakan mu"

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak. Sasuke yang dari tadi menjadi maksud dari bahan pembicaraan Sakura. Kini, dia harus melihat, apakah Sakura akan menerima pangeran itu atau tidak.

"A-aku….." Sakura masih bisa belum menjawab. Dia harus menjawab apa ? Jika dia menolak, pangeran ini bisa sakit hati. Namun kalau dia menerima, tidak ada salahnya bukan ? Lagi pula, Sakura melihat bahwa pangeran ini baik dan juga tampan. Tapi, di hatinya sama sekali tidak tumbuh perasaan cinta kepada pangeran Ryuuka itu.

"Hmm, tidak apa Sakura-chan, mungkin kau masih membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkannya. Aku bisa menunggu jawabanmu…" kata sang pangeran sambil tersenyum ke-arah Sakura. Ya ampun….senyumnya…

"Ngg, baiklah….sebaiknya ku pikirkan saja dulu" kata Sakura sambil membalas senyum pangeran Ryuuka.

"iya, akan ku tunggu jawabanmu. Saat aku ke konoha nanti, maka aku akan menagih jawabanmu"

Hati Sasuke terasa sakit. Kenapa tidak ditolak saja ? Itu berarti Sakura tidak mencintainya lagi ? Tapi, untuk apa Sasuke mengharapkan ini ? Kenapa Sasuke bisa sakit hati ?

"Nah sekarang sudah sampai" kata pangeran Ryuuka. Mereka sudah sampai di gerbang Desa Angin.

"Baiklah, kami pamit dulu" kata Naruto.

"Ryuuka-sama, aku pamit dulu" kata Sakura.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan"

Kemudian mereka bertiga bersiap-siap, mengeratkan jubah putih mereka dan langsung meloncati batang-batang pohon.

Sakura melihat kebelakang sebentar. Ia masih melihat pangeran yang tampan itu disana. Sesaat mata mereka bertemu, dan kemudian Sakura memalingkan wajahnya lagi kedepan.

'Kenapa aku tidak menerimanya saja tadi ? Padahal ada orang yang begitu tulus mencintaiku…..tapi, kenapa aku masih enggan untuk menerimanya ?' batin Sakura.

'Kenapa…kenapa aku selalu mencintai orang yang disebelahku ini ? Sedangkan dia tidak pernah memperhatikanku….apalagi untuk tulus mencintaiku' Sakura masih terdiam dalam perjalanan pulang, berkutat sendiri dalam pikirannya.

.

.

"Kita kedatangan musuh !" kata Naruto.

"Dia didekat sini" sambung Sasuke. Mereka menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Mereka waspada dan melihat sekitar mereka. Tempat ini begitu strategis, tidak terlalu banyak pepohonan dan daun-daun pohonnya pun sudah gugur semua akibat musim salju.

'Shuttt' 'Trang !'

Sebuah kunai muncul kearah Naruto dan langsung di tangkis olehnya.

'Shutt shut shut !' semakin banyak kunai dan mereka pun menghindarinya.

"Cih" kemudian Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya.

'Dimana mereka..'

"Kami disini" kemudian muncul satu orang lawan. Badannya sangat besar, mungkin tingginya sudah mencapai dua meter.

"Hn, pemberontak" ucap Sasuke.

"Heh….hanya satu serangga kotor yang muncul" ucap Naruto mengejek.

"Oya ?" kemudian muncul lagi beberapa musuh, wajahnya wajahnya agak menyeramkan. Ada sepuluh musuh yang muncul, ditambah lagi badannya besar-besar.

"Kita tidak akan kalah kalau hanya melawan kalian !" kata Naruto lagi.

"Sombong sekali kau, kita buktikan kalau kalian memang hebat, bocah ingusan" ucap pemberontak itu menyeringai seram.

"Ayo ! Hiaaaa !" Naruto meluncur ke arah sang lawan. Sasuke dan Sakura masih ditempatnya sambil memegang kunai.

'Shut' 'Shut' dua buah meluncur ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menghindar. Dia melihat dua orang musuh yang menyerangnya tadi dengan kunai.

'Cih' kemudian dia melihat dua musuhnya itu akan menyerangnya lagi. Tapi sebelum menyerangnya, Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan jutsunya.

"Amaterashu !" seketika dua musuh itu langsung terbakar oleh api hitam dan mata Sasuke mengeluarkan darah.

"GRRHAAAA !" jerit kedua musuh itu.

'Tinggal delapan' batin Sasuke.

Namun musuh-musuh disini gerakannya sangat cepat. Badan yang besar serta tenaga yang kuat. Saat Naruto tidak sengaja terkena pukulan seorang lawannya, Naruto tertinju ke tanah yang bersalju hingga tanah itu sedikit berlubang dan retak.

'Poof' hanya sebuah bayangan ternyata. Kemudian Naruto muncul dibelakang musuh itu dan…..

"Rasengan !"

'Buaagrhhh' serangan itu terkena dibagian perut musuh. Sisa tujuh musuh lagi.

Cukup lama mereka melawan musuh mereka. Ternyata mereka kuat juga. Gerakan mereka cepat dan tinjuan mereka cukup kuat, tapi tidak mengalahkan tinjuan Sakura –pastinya-.

Sasuke masih menggunakan sharingannya kemudian dia juga masih menghadapi musuh yang ada didepannya.

'Cirttt citt cit criit…' sasuke mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Chidori!" Sasuke mengarahkan jurusnya pada lawannya itu dan berhasil mengenainya.

"ARRGHHHH !" jerit sang lawan.

"Ugh.." Sasuke sedikit lelah. Kenapa dia bisa selelah ini ? 'Masih tersisa enam' pikirnya. Sasuke mengambil nafas sebentar. Namun Sasuke terlalu lengah, karena gerakan musuh cepat, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang musuh dibelakang Sasuke.

"Matilah kau bocah sialan !"

Sasuke terkejut. 'Sial ! gerakannya cepat sekali"

"Hyaa mati kau !" ucap musuh itu sambil mengarahkan kunai nya kebelakang kepala Sasuke.

"Sanarooo !"

'Pumm !' 'Trakk !' . Sakura muncul dan meninju lawan yang hendak memukul Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Musuh yang dipukul Sakura sudah mati seketika, tulangnya patah semua. Sungguh….*err-, cukup menyeramkan*

"Sasuke-kun ! kau tidak apa-apa !?" Tanya Sakura.

"A-Akh !" Sasuke memegangi matanya yang sakit dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Sa-sasuke-kun ! Kau baru saja sembuh dari kebutaanmu, ini masih masa pemulihan. Jangan menggunakan jurus mata dulu. Tunggu sampai benar-benar pulih" ucap Sakura.

"Sasuke ! Sakura ! Kalian tidak apa-apa !? aku disini masih menyerang tiga orang !" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan. Disana ia menghadapi musuh yang sudah menjadi monster.

"Masih ada lima musuh" kata Sakura. Lalu ada seorang musuh mendekati mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan menghadapi yang satu ini dulu setelah itu aku akan mengobatimu"

Sasuke masih memegangi matanya yang sakit dan kepalanya juga mulai terasa pusing. Dia melihat Sakura mengejar lawannya dan melawan serta menghajar musuhnya itu. Mereka saling bertarung disana.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang musuh lagi mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke langsung berdiri menghadapi musuh itu.

'Sial, masih ada seorang lagi ternyata'

Bagaimana pun caranya dia harus menghadapi lawan nya ini. Namun matanya masih terasa sakit dan kepalanya juga terasa berat.

"Ugh" Sasuke kembali memegangi matanya.

"Hahaha ! Sudah tidak berdaya rupanya"

Musuh itu pun akhirnya melayangkan tinjuannya ke Sasuke, tepat dibelakang nya ada jurang.

"Matilah kau !" kata musuh itu.

Baru saja Sakura mengalahkan lawannya, ketika dia melihat Sasuke, dia langsung berlari dan mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun !"

'Buagh' Sasuke diterjang hingga sepuluh meter lebih dan terjatuh kejurang. Namun untung tangannya masih menahan diujung jurang itu.

"Sialan kau ! Sanaroo !" teriak Sakura marah dan dia langsung men'smackdown lawannya itu dan langsung meninjunya sampai tak berdaya. Setelah itu dia langsung lari kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun !" Sakura langsung meraih tangan Sasuke yang hendak terlepas. Sasuke disini sudah benar-benar kesakitan akibat matanya yang belum pulih benar.

Namun Sasuke begitu berat, Sakura memang kuat. Tapi sakura terpeleset dan terjatuh kebawah bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Gyyaaaaa!" teriak Sakura.

"Sakura ! Sasuke !" teriak Naruto.

"Cih sial, masih ada tiga yang harus ku hadapi. Bertahanlah disana Sasuke, Sakura-chan"

.

.

.

Dibawah jurang….

Mereka terjatuh sekitar dua ratus meter dari atas. Dan untung saja dibawahnya banyak tumpukan salju yang tebal. Ternyata di bawah jurang lebih dingin daripada diatas.

"Sa-sasuke-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa !?" Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang terbaring lemah.

"Ugh…" Sasuke merintih, matanya masih mengeluarkan darah dan kepalanya agak pusing. Mata Sasuke masih bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang khawatir kepadanya. Wajah Sakura memucat, disini dingin sekali. Dia juga melihat kepala Sakura yang sedikit berdarah tepatnya dibagian dahi dan mulutnya juga mengeluarkan darah.

"K-kau…..terbentur batu ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun aku akan mengobatimu, bertahanlah sebentar" kata Sakura mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Obati saja dirimu"

Namun Sakura tetap mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kearah mata Sasuke. Mau tidak mau Sasuke menutup matanya. Kedua telapak tangan Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan chakra kehijau-hijauan.

Rasa nyaman dan hangat yang dirasakan Sasuke. Dia sangat suka ini. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan rasa yang sangat menenangkan ini. Dulu, disaat matanya mengalami kebutaan dan mesti berada dirumah sakit selama dua bulan, Sakura sering melakukan hal ini setiap hari.

Sasuke mendengar suara nafas Sakura yang mulai terengah, chakra-nya pun mulai menipis. Perlahan chakra kehijau-hijauan milik Sakura pun lenyap. Hangat itu pun menghilang dari Sasuke.

"Hah…..hah….." Sakura terengah dan dia langsung tumbang disalju yang lembut, tepat disamping Sasuke.

"Sakura! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" Tanya Sasuke, sebisa mungkin dia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu panic. Ya, kini Sasuke telah sembuh sepenuhnya. Dia juga menghapus sisa darah yang masih tersisa diwajahnya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang berada disampingnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Sa-suke-kun…..baguslah kalau kau sudah pulih. Aku tidak ap- uhuk- !" Sakura terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

"Sakura !" Sasuke memegang sebelah pipi dingin Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ugh…..hah…..hah….aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun" kemudian Sakura menutup matanya perlahan, dia sudah sangat lelah dan juga kehabisan tenaga.

Sasuke masih ditempatnya, dia melihat chakra Sakura sudah habis. Tidak tahu apa yang merasuki Sasuke. Dia langsung berbalik ke arah Sakura dan kemudian menindihnya. Dengan cepat Sakura membuka matanya.

"Sa-suke-kun….a-pa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Sakura, matanya sudah sayu dan dia tidak panik, karena dia sudah lelah.

Kemudian Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya didekat bahu dan leher jenjang Sakura.

"Cuma sekedar menghangatkan dirimu, sebentar saja" ucap Sasuke disela-sela leher Sakura.

"Ngh…" suara Sakura begitu kecil, dia agak geli dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Kemudian dia kembali memejamkan matanya

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya…." Jawab Sakura dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Sakura sudah sangat lelah dan tenaganya pun sudah habis semua, ditambah lagi ditempat itu sangat dingin. Dia bahkan tidak tahu, ini mimpi ataukah bukan. Ah entahah…yang pasti saat ini Sasuke tengah menindih sambil memeluknya, Sakura hampir tidak percaya akan hal ini.

"Terima Kasih sudah menolongku" kata Sasuke. Oh….Sasuke berterima kasih kepada Sakura ! dan….dengan tulus….

"Iya Sasuke-kun" Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke, walau Sasuke tidak akan melihat senyumnya.

Sasuke masih meletakkan wajahnya disamping leher jenjang Sakura. Sesekali dia menghirup aroma wangi Sakura. 'wangi cherry?', dia suka wangi aroma Sakura, begitu feminism dan juga menggoda.

"Sasuke-kun….." panggil Sakura.

"Hn" respon Sasuke. Kemudian Sakura menghadapkan wajahnya kesamping, menatap tumpukan salju yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun….coba kau lihat salju itu, indah bukan' ? mereka yang menyelamatkan kita saat kita terjatuh tadi"

"Hn, tapi mereka juga bisa membuatmu mati kedinginan" kata Sasuke. Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Hmh…aku tahu itu. Biarpun salju itu dingin dan bisa membuatmu beku, tapi….dia itu begitu lembut dan rapuh"

Kemudian Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap kewajah Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri masih mengarah kesamping, melihat salju yang ada disebelahnya.

"Lihatlah Sasuke-kun, salju kalau terkena sinar matahari, pasti mereka akan meleleh bukan' ? itulah kenapa, salju itu begitu lembut dan rapuh. Sedikit saja terkena sinar matahari, maka dia akan meleleh dan tidak akan menjadi salju lagi" kata Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sasuke melihat Sakura, ya…..dia sama seperti salju. Sakura begitu lembut dan juga…rapuh. Walaupun sebenarnya Sakura kini sudah sangat kuat dan bahkan bisa menguasai jurus medis, namun Sakura tetaplah orang yang rapuh. Sama seperti salju. Terkadang bisa mematikan atau membekukan orang, tapi kalau terkena sedikit saja sinar matahari, maka dia akan meleleh.

Apa ini ? mengapa Sasuke selalu memikirkan gadis ini ? apakah dia…..mencintainya ?

Mata Sakura semakin sayu. Sakura sudah merasa pusing karena kepalanya terbentur batu kecil tadi. Badannya terasa dingin, dan untung saja ada Sasuke yang memberinya sedikit kehangatan. Apakah dia akan berakhir disini ?

"Sakura….." Sasuke memegang pipi Sakura dan menegakkan kepala Sakura. Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura yang mulai sayup.

"Ya….." jawab Sakura lirih, hampir tidak terdengar. Suaranya bergetardan sedikit serak.

"Kenapa kau mengobatiku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku…..tidak mau Sasuke-kun kenapa-napa. Aku taku….melihat Sasuke-kun kesakitan. Apalagi kalau mata Sasuke mengeluarkan darah, aku- tidak ingin…Sasuke-kun kesakitan"

Sasuke masih melihat Sakura. Gadis ini….benar-benar menyentuh hati Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku senang kalau wajah Sasuke-kun damai seperti ini, tanpa kesakitan dan ada noda darah seperti tadi" kata Sakura yang suaranya mulai serak.

"Tapi…" Sasuke mulai berbicara.

"Wajahmu juga ada noda darah…..disini" tunjuk Sasuke dibibir Sakura.

"Biar ku bersihkan"

"Tidak usah aku bisa sen- um mph….!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menciumnya. Ternyata Sasuke membersihkan darah dibibir Sakura menggunakan bibirnya. Sakura sangat terkejut karena Sasuke menciumnya.

'Kami-sama, apakah ini mimpi ? Sasuke-kun….' Namun kemudian Sakura juga menutup matanya.

Sasuke memang hanya mencium lama-lama Sasuke mulai membersihkan darah yang berada di bibir Sakura. Dia sedikit melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

Rasa hangat yang dirasakan Sasuke saat menjelajahi bibir Sakura. Bibir Sakura sangat hangat, berbeda dengan bagian tubuhnya yang lain….sangat dingin.

Sasuke mengarahkan bibirnya kearah bawah bibir Sakura, didekat dagunya. Dia membersihkan sisa darah di mulut Sakura hingga benar-benar bersih.

Perlahan lumatan lembut itu selesai, dan Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura. sakura membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ini…mimpi…." Kata Sakura

"Hn, rasa manis bercampur pahit" kata Sasuke tidak nyambung.

Sakura mengerti maksud Sasuke. Itu- rasa darah Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura lagi.

"Dasar Putri Salju" ucapnya menyeringai tipis, dan terlihat –menggoda-.

"Kau….Pangeran Es…" balas Sakura tak mau kalah, kemudian matanya benar-benar tertutup. Dia…pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.S Yoon G – What Do You**

**Saat aku ngetik ini, sambil dengar lagu ini juga :D**

**Jadi rasanya sedikit tenang, enjoy dalam menulis :)**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ke-2**

**Berapa jam yah aku mengetik ini ? Sampai-sampai punggungku mau patah. Gyahahaha XD**

**Wah wah….maaf kalau adegan romance nya gak terlalu bagus.**

**Harap maklum, saya masih author baru.**

**Apakah fict ini kependekan ? atau kepanjangan ?**

**Oya…..aku kan' author baru nih, dan ini fict ku yang kedua**

**Aku harap kalian mau membaca dan mereview fict ku ini**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya :D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**By : ViezVannie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai hai ! \^o^/**

**Saya kembali lagi dichapter 3….**

**Maaf semuanya aku terlambat update, seharusnya chap ini udah tamat dari tanggal 25 desember kemarin. Tapi karena saya harus ikut merayakan natal, jadinya aku agak sibuk buat ngetik. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf :) oya, dan maaf sekali lagi, di chap 3 ini cerita nya belum tamat :( saya sengaja motong ceritanya karena agak kepanjangan. Dan yang buat review kemarin, arigatou yah *pelukcium* aku suka review-review dari kalian, nah balasan nya nanti ada di bawah ya :)**

**.**

**.**

**Oke nobacot langsung aja kecerita :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"Dasar Putri Salju" ucapnya menyeringai tipis, dan terlihat –menggoda-.

"Kau….Pangeran Es…" balas Sakura tak mau kalah, kemudian matanya benar-benar tertutup. Sakura…pingsan.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke membersihkan sisa darah yang masih ada di dahi Sakura dengan jari-jari tangannya. Kemudian Sasuke bangun dari tempatnya. Dia melihat sekitarnya, hari mulai gelap, dan angin semakin kencang.

'Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pergi dari sini' pikirnya.

Kemudian Sasuke mengeratkan jubah putih Sakura dan menggendongnya dengan ala bridal style. Sasuke dengan cepat berlari dan meloncati tiap tanah bersalju yang dia lewati. Karena banyak tumpukan salju, maka dia agak susah melewatinya. Di tambah lagi disini tidak ada pohon atau gua. Di tempat itu memanglah dataran rendah, paling tidak Sasuke harus berjalan sejauh satu kilometer untuk mendapatkan tempat berteduh.

Sasuke terus melangkah dengan cepat melewati salju-salju itu. Wajah nya tidak memperlihatkan sedikit pun kalau dia kedinginan. Tetap saja wajahnya itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan juga terlihat cool. Mata onyx nya yang tajam selalu mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Sekitar beberapa ratus meter sudah Sasuke tempuh, dia melihat sebuah rumah kecil dengan cerobong asap-nya.

Sasuke sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan tempat untuk berteduh. Dengan cepat dia melangkahkan kaki nya dan mempererat Sakura dalam gendongan nya.

'Tok tok tok'

"Permisi" kata Sasuke sambil mengetuk pintu.

'ceklek' pintu pun terbuka. Muncullah seorang nenek-nenek.

"Ada apa anak muda?" kata nenek-nenek itu.

"Maaf mengganggu, apakah kami boleh berteduh disini ?" izin Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang sopan. Yah, Sasuke memang orang yang tidak suka berbicara panjang. Tapi dia juga harus menghormati orang yang lebih tua, apalagi nenek-nenek.

"Tentu saja nak. Angin diluar sangat kencang. Dan….Ya ampun ! Gadis ini pucat sekali. Bawa dia masuk nak. Dia bisa mati kedinginan" kata nenek itu yang terkejut melihat Sakura tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hn, terima kasih"

Setelah mereka masuk, seorang kakek menghampiri mereka.

"Wah…kita kedatangan tamu ya" kata kakek itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini, mereka ini mau berteduh. Kau tolong buatkan mereka makanan dan minuman hangat" kata nenek itu.

"Ya baiklah" kata kakek itu langsung ke dapur.

"Ku rasa diluar akan ada badai kecil. Ayo ku antar kalian ke kamar" ajak nenek kemudian mereka menuju ke kamar. Sasuke pun mengikutinya.

Setelah masuk kekamar, nenek pun menghidupkan lampu kamar dan mengambil selimut tebal di dalam lemari.

"Kau letakkan dia di kasur itu nak" tunjuk Nenek ke arah kasur berukuran queen. Setelah itu Sasuke meletakkan Sakura di kasur itu.

"Nenek, kepalanya ada sedikit luka, boleh minta kotak obat ?" kata Sasuke sopan walau wajah nya tetap terlihat seperti biasanya….dingin. Yah begitulah ciri-ciri Sasuke, didepan orang tua pun wajahnya tetap cool, dasar pelit senyum.

"Ya tentu saja. Tapi kamu keluar saja dulu. Aku ingin mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih hangat" kata nenek.

Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Dengan pakaian mu?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku memiliki seorang anak gadis dulu dan kamar ini adalah miliknya"

Sasuke melihat kamar disekelilingnya. Ya, kamar ini memang kamar perempuan. Ada satu wc, ada sebuah kasur ukuran queen, dan ada pula lemari baju.

"Sekarang kau keluar saja dulu. Kau bisa menghangatkan dirimu di dapur. Suami ku sudah menyiapkan makanan dan minuman hangat untuk mu, pergilah" kata Nenek.

"Hn, terimakasih"

Kemudian Sasuke pergi ke dapur. Disana dia di sambut oleh Kakek yang sedang menyediakan makanan dan minuman hangat di atas meja.

"Hai anak muda, kemarilah. Aku telah menyiapkan ramen dan teh hangat untuk mu" kata Kakek itu.

"Iya terimakasih" sebuah kata langka keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ya, biasanya juga kata 'Hn' yang digunakan untuk menanggapi orang.

Sasuke pun duduk dan makan dimeja makan. Setelah lima belas menit kemudian dia pun selesai makan. Tiba-tiba datang lah Nenek ke dapur.

"Sudah selesai makan nya ? Pacarmu sudah ku ganti pakaian nya dan sudah ku kompres. Dia hanya sedikit demam saja" kata Nenek tersenyum sambil duduk di samping Kakek di meja makan.

Pacar ? Sasuke sedikit mengernyit dan tertekan ketika nenek mengucapkan kata pacar. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia kembali bersikap biasa dan tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya.

"Maaf ya nak. Rumah kami ini tidak terlalu besar dan kamar nya hanya dua. Kau bisa sekamar dengan pacarmu itu sambil menjaga nya selagi dia masih demam" kata Nenek sambil tersenyum.

"Iya nak, kami minta maaf karena tidak bisa menyediakan satu kamar lagi untuk mu" lanjut Kakek.

"Tidak apa. Kami seharusnya berterimakasih" kata Sasuke. Nenek dan Kakek pun tersenyum.

"Nak, kamu dari desa apa?" Tanya Kakek.

"Konoha"

"Wah, masih setengah perjalanan kalau dari sini" jawab Kakek.

"Iya nak, kalau besok badai nya sudah mereda, mungkin kalian bisa melanjutkan lagi perjalanan kalian" lanjut Nenek.

Apa ? diluar ada badai salju ? Untung saja Sasuke segera menemukan tempat perlindungan, kalau tidak bagaimana jadinya mereka.

Saat Nenek akan mengambil mangkuk dan gelas bekas makanan Sasuke tadi, Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Biar aku saja yang mencuci nya" kata Sasuke kemudian langsung membawa piringnya ketempat pencucian dan membersihkan mangkuk serta gelasnya.

Nenek tersenyum melihatnya.

'Anak ini walau pendiam dan terlihat dingin, tapi dia sangat sopan ya…..' pikir Nenek.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Sasuke pun izin untuk segera kekamar.

"Jaga pacar mu itu baik-baik, jangan sampai dia kedinginan lagi"

"Ya" kemudian Sasuke menuju ke kamar. Saat dia membuka pintu kamar, dia melihat Sakura sedang tidur dengan selimut tebal. Kepalanya juga di kompres.

Sasuke berjalan kearah jendela. Hari sudah malam, ia juga melihat angin kencang di balik jendela.

'Bagaimana dengan keadaan Naruto?' pikir Sasuke waktu itu. Ya, saat ini Sasuke juga memikirkan teman se-tim nya yang berada sendirian diluar sana. Mungkin dia masih berada di tempat tadi di dataran tinggi. Atau mungkin dia juga sedang berteduh. Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

Kemudian Sasuke menutup gorden jendela itu. Diruangan ini juga cukup dingin. Karena tidak ada penghangat ruangan. Dia melihat kearah jam dinding, kini sudah pukul sembilan malam.

Sasuke mematikan lampu ruangan, dan menghidupkan lampu kecil yang ada di meja di sebelah kasur Sakura. ruangan yang tadi terang kini sudah terlihat lebih gelap dengan cahaya yang hanya berada disekitar kasur.

Kemudian Sasuke duduk di kursi yang berada disamping kasur Sakura. Sasuke mengambil kain kompres dan mencelupkan nya ke air hangat, kemudian memerasnya dan meletakkan nya lagi di kepala Sakura.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan wajah Sakura. Wajah yang begitu tenang dan damai, walau ada sedikit garis memerah dibagian hidung dan pipi. Mungkin karena demam.

Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangan nya pada pipi dan leher jenjang Sakura. ternyata demam nya belum turun. Sasuke melihat Sakura lagi. Sakura memanglah ninja medis. Namun Sakura juga manusia, semua orang pasti bisa mengalami demam atau sakit.

Terlebih lagi tadi Sakura harus melawan musuh untuk menolong Sasuke yang kesakitan. Kemudian harus kehabisan chakra dan tenaga karena harus mengobati Sasuke, di tambah lagi kepala nya yang terbentur batu dan udara yang dingin. Perjuangan Sakura memang betul-betul menguras tenaga. Jadi wajar saja Sakura bisa sampai seperti ini.

Sasuke menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura. Rasa nya dingin…. Dan tangan Sasuke menghangatkan nya.

Kenapa dengan nya, kenapa Sasuke betul-betul memperhatikan gadis ini ? Padahal dulu tidak. Atau mungkin….Sasuke sudah mencintai Sakura ?

'Tok tok tok' terdengar pintu kamar di ketuk.

"Hn masuk" jawab Sasuke.

"Maaf mengganggu nak. Wah ternyata kau menjaga nya ya… apa demam nya sudah turun ?" Tanya Nenek.

"Belum"

"Kalau begitu ini….. aku membawa kan obat untuk nya, berikan pada nya supaya demam nya bisa turun. Dan maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan mu baju ganti dan sweater, kami tidak ada cadangan disini. Mohon maaf ya nak" kata Nenek.

"Tidak apa, terima kasih untuk obat nya"

"Baiklah, saya tinggal dulu, selamat malam" kata Nenek seraya pergi dari tempat itu dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Sasuke melihat obat yang ada di tangan nya. Lagi-lagi dia harus memberikan Sakura obat dengan cara yang sama. Tapi ya sudah lah mau bagaimana lagi.

Sasuke meletakkan lagi obat itu kedalam mulutnya, kemudian meneguk air putih dan ditahan nya obat beserta air itu didalam mulutnya. Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura dan sedikit membuka mulut Sakura. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menempelkan bibir mereka, menyalurkan obat kepada Sakura.

Sasuke melumat sedikit bibir Sakura, terkadang sedikit meniupnya agar obat nya masuk. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat kepala Sakura dan melakukan lagi transfer obatnya.

Kalau dilihat dari jauh, Sasuke ini seperti sedang melakukan ciuman ganas dengan Sakura. Padahal menyalurkan obat melalui mulut ke mulut itu memang susah. Jadi sedikit banyak gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Sasuke supaya obat itu bisa masuk dan tertelan.

Saat Sasuke sedang melakukan kegiatan nya, tiba-tiba ada dua tangan kecil memegangi pipi dan leher Sasuke.

"Ngh….." lenguh Sakura.

Oh tidak ! Sakura sudah terbangun. Ketika masih sadar, Sakura langsung menelan obat itu dengan sendiri nya. Di saat itu Sasuke langsung melepas ciuman nya.

"Nngh…Sa-suke-kun…kau kah itu ?" Tanya Sakura yang masih demam itu.

"Hn. Kukira kau masih pingsan" kata Sasuke dan menatap Sakura. jarak mereka sangat dekat, hidung mereka saja bertemu.

"Aku sedang memberimu obat tadi" lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura masih tetap diam, dia tidak tahu apakah dia bermimpi lagi. Dia benar-benar demam, dia sudah tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan wajah nya yang sudah melemas.

"A-ku….pasti aku bermimpi lagi…" kata Sakura dengan pelan. Wajah nya sungguh memerah, bukan karena malu, tapi karena demam nya yang tinggi.

"Hn. Kalau kau mimpi, kini pasti kau sedang menelan batu" kata Sasuke. Dan kemudian, mungkin….…tanpa sadar Sasuke mencium Sakura lagi.

Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke menyerang bibir nya lagi. Bahkan Sasuke kini tengah menindih tubuh nya. Ini bukan lah mimpi, ini terasa seperti kenyataan !

Namun Sakura yang masih memegangi pipi dan leher Sasuke sekarang malah melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, dan menutup matanya sambil merasakan ciuman dari Sasuke.

Mereka berciuman di kamar yang agak gelap dengan pencahayaan nya sedikit.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama.

Lumatan lembut dari Sasuke dapat memabukkan Sakura yang sedang demam.

Dan entah kenapa, Sakura tidak bisa menolaknya.

"mmph…." Sakura mulai kehabisan pasokan udara. Sasuke bisa merasakan hangat bibir Sakura dan deru nafas hangat Sakura yang menerpa wajah nya.

Sadarlah Sasuke, kemana dirimu yang terlihat sok dingin itu ? kenapa kini kau malah mencium nya berkali-kali ? kau mencintai nya kah ?

Kemudian Sasuke melepas ciuman nya. Mereka mengambil nafas sebentar. Dan saat itu Sasuke masih menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…..kenapa kau menciumku lagi ? kan' obat nya sudah tertelan ?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke sadar, dia tadi sudah mencium Sakura lagi. Apa yang dia perbuat ? kenapa tiba-tiba dia menyerang Sakura seperti itu ?

"Maaf" kata Sasuke dan dia langsung bangkit dan turun dari kasur. Dia benar-benar tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Wanita ini benar-benar menghipnotisnya.

"Tidur lah, kau sedang demam tinggi" kata Sasuke sambil merapikan kembali selimut Sakura serta mengompresnya.

"Iya" kata Sakura. Kemudian dia pun tidur.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya…..

Pukul 6 pagi, Sakura terbangun dari tidur nya.

"Nngh…." Sakura membuka matanya, dilihatnya di sebelahnya ada Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dengan kepala bersandar diatas kasur yang tinggi itu.

"Hihi" Sakura terkikik kecil melihat Sasuke tertidur seperti itu, lucu sekali. Kemudian Sakura membelai sebentar rambut raven Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat akan kejadian semalam. Muka nya langsung memerah kala dia mengingat Sasuke memberikan nya obat dengan cara menciumnya. Dia betul-betul tidak akan melupakan kejadian semalam.

Dan….ciuman pertama nya adalah dengan Sasuke ! Oh Sakura sungguh bahagia bisa mendapatkan ciuman Sasuke. Dia mengira ini hanya lah mimpi nya saja, karena Sakura memang dari kecil ingin sekali mencium Sasuke. Dan sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan nya sewaktu mereka terjatuh dari jurang.

Tapi, Sasuke memang sudah mencium nya dua kali. Namun apakah hati Sasuke juga demikian ? Apakah Sasuke mencium nya karena Sasuke mencintainya juga ? Itu lah pertanyaan yang berada di benak Sakura. Kemarin malam Sasuke mencium nya hanya untuk memberinya obat. Mungkin hanya ingin memberi obat, jadi untuk apa Sakura berharap lebih ? Apakah Sasuke akan pernah mencintainya ?

Sakura masih melamun. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

'Ceklek' dan masuk lah seorang Nenek-nenek.

"Ah ternyata kau sudah bangun ya gadis manis…" sapa Nenek sambil terseyum.

Sakura hanya sedikit bingung, dimana dia berada ? dan siapa nenek ini ? tapi dia tetap harus bersikap biasa dan sopan.

"A-ah i-ya….." kata Sakura sedikit canggung dan tersenyum.

"Senang melihat mu sudah sembuh. Wah pacar mu tertidur yah ? lucu sekali….haha" kata Nenek sambil tertawa kecil.

Pacar ? Siapa ? Sasuke ? sejak kapan ?

Tiba-tiba Sakura menjadi sedikit heran ketika mendengar kata pacar.

Nenek yang melihat Sakura kebingungan, langsung berbicara.

"Tenanglah, kau sedang dirumah ku. Kemarin pacarmu membawa mu ke sini saat akan ada badai salju. Dan aku yang menggantikan mu baju itu agar kamu lebih hangat" kata Nenek.

Sakura melihat pakaian nya, kini dia sedang memakai piama.

"Pakaian mu sudah kering, kemarin aku menjemur nya didalam rumah dan menyetrikanya"

"Terima kasih, Nenek" kata Sakura.

"Haha, iya sama-sama. Kau sungguh beruntung ya memiliki pacar yang baik seperti dia. Kau tahu ? Dia sangat memperhatikan mu kemarin. Bahkan dia terus menjagamu saat kau demam" kata Nenek sambil masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menyediakan air hangat.

Sakura tercengang dengan perkataan Nenek tadi. Sasuke memperhatikan nya ? Apa kah Sasuke ada perasaan dengan nya ? Ah, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Sakura.

Kemudian Nenek keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ini handuk milik anak ku dulu, ini sudah bersih. Aku juga telah menyiapkan air hangat di dalam kamar mandi. Dan ini baju mu. Mandi lah" kata Nenek sambil memberikan pakaian beserta handuk kepada Sakura.

"Um….Terima kasih banyak, Nenek" kata Sakura.

"Iya…..aku akan membangunkan dia dulu, kau mandilah duluan"

Setelah itu Sakura masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan segera mandi.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian….

Sakura langsung menuju ke dapur. Mudah saja, walau dia orang baru di rumah ini, tapi dia bisa dengan mudah menemukan dapur. Wajar saja, rumah ini kan minim, tidak perlu melewati banyak ruangan.

Disana dia bertemu dengan Nenek, Kakek dan juga Sasuke yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Ah nak kau sudah selesai ? Kemari lah kita akan makan bersama" ajak Nenek sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"I-ya…" kata Sakura. kemudian dia duduk di samping Sasuke.

Mereka semua pun makan bersama, setelah selesai makan Sakura pun berbicara.

"Terima kasih Nenek, Kakek, kalian sudah membantu kami…"

"Haha, tidak apa-apa nak. Kami senang kalian berada disini" kata Nenek.

"Kita belum berkenalan, siapa nama kalian nak ?" Tanya Nenek lagi.

"Aku Haruno Sakura" kata Sakura

"Uchiha Sasuke" kata Sasuke.

"Nama yang bagus nak…" kata Nenek.

"Nngg…..ngomong-ngomong, kata-nya Nenek memiliki anak perempuan ? Dimana dia ? aku juga ingin melihatnya" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Nenek dan Kakek saling bertatapan. Sakura mengernyit heran melihatnya.

"Dia tidak ada disini, dia sedang berada di desa lain dan tinggal disana. Dia sangat jarang sekali ke sini. Kami juga sangat merindukan nya" kata Nenek yang dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Seharus nya dia sudah menikah sekarang, semoga saja saat dia kesini dia sudah membawa kan cucu-cucu untuk kami, hahaha" kata Kakek sambil tertawa.

"A-ah begitu….semoga saja dia cepat pulang ya….." Kata Sakura.

"Iya nak…Dan kalian juga, kalian betul-betul serasi sekali ya" kata Nenek masih tersenyum.

Sakura agak kaget mendengar perkataan Nenek. Wajah nya langsung memerah. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah biasa itu ? Ah entahlah. Sasuke hanya terdiam saja dari tadi.

"Sejak kalian tinggal disini, kami sudah menganggap kalian itu seperti anak kami sendiri. Kami sangat senang kalian berada disini, jadi rumah ini bisa ramai. Hahaha" kata Nenek sambil tertawa kecil.

"Badai diluar sudah reda. Kapan kalian akan melanjutkan perjalanan kalian lagi?" kata Kakek.

"Ah iya, kami harus mencari teman kami yang satunya lagi diluar sana" kata Sakura. dia teringat Naruto yang masih sendirian diluar sana.

"Benar kah ? Jadi kalian harus meninggalkan tempat ini?" Tanya Nenek.

Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Maaf kan kami tidak bisa menemani kalian lebih lama, tapi kami harus mencari teman kami juga" kata Sakura.

"Oh tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Kami tahu kalian pasti sedang menjalankan misi" kata Nenek.

"iya, terimakasih untuk semua nya Nenek, dan juga Kakek" kata Sakura.

Kemudian mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Di depan pintu rumah, tepat nya di teras, Sasuke dan Sakura akan pamit kepada Nenek dan Kakek.

"Nek, Kek, kami permisi dulu ya" kata Sakura sambil membungkuk member hormat.

"Haha, iya berkunjunglah lagi kemari ya" kata Kakek.

"Pasti kami akan mengunjungi kalian lagi" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Haha iya kalian cocok sekali ya, paling tidak saat kalian kemari lagi kalian sudah menikah atau membawakan kami cucu-cucu yang cantik-cantik dan tampan ya" kata Nenek sambil tertawa.

Muka Sakura langsung memerah seketika. Dia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Hn, kami harus pergi sekarang" kata Sasuke yang terlihat seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan ya nak"

"Ha-ha'i….." kata Sakura. Mereka pun pergi dari tempat tu, Kakek dan Nenek melambai-lambaikan tangan nya saat mereka pergi.

.

.

.

**Hahh…selesai juga chapter 3. Udah panjang belum nih ceritanya ? hehe**

**Moga aja enggak kependekan. Capek saya ngetik, sampe mau patah nih tulang punggung. Gyakakaka XD**

**Eh eh…..adegan Sasuke pas cium Sakura di atas kasur, ebuset….hampir aja aku nyuruh Sasuke ngelakuin itu. Oh tidak ! ini fict special for Christmas ! bukan special for lemon ! hahaha :D Sasuke lo tahan aja ya, tunggu udah kawin nah sama Sakura hahaha :D /plak/ *dasarmesumpadahalbaru15tahun * m(_ _)m gomen gomen saya kelalapan tadi. Okeh balas review yang kemarin dulu dah :D**

**sherlock holmes : hallo ! haha makasih yah udah review :) kalau update kilat kayak nya aku belum bisa, soal nya masih ada urusan nih sama Natal (hah urusan?masalah geto?) haha lupakan….oke akan aku lanjutkan terus ampe tamat. Tetap review yah :D**

**megical melody : iya nih ! Sasuke emang modus, dia ketagihan tuh sama bibir'e Sakura. makasih yah udah review, dan ikuti terus cerita nya mpe tamat ya ^^b**

**mako-chan : wah makasih ya udh bilang cerita ini bagus *jadi terharu* hehehe. Thanks udah review, baca terus yah ceritanya :D**

**hima sakusa-chan : wah ternyata aku bisa juga ya buat fic ini terlihat romantic XD makasih ya udah review *pelukin_erat_erat* hahaha :D baca terus ya ceritanya**

**Himetsuka : haii juga :D wah makasiihh yaa udh bilang fict ini bagus *jaditerharu* hehe. Nah ini dia yang minta fict nya diperpanjang…..chap ini udh panjang belum ? hehe maaf ya kalau belum, saya sibuk nih sama urusan Natal, banyak meeting kemana"….hehe. thanks ya udh review dan jadiin ini fafov story *peluk_erat_erat*, ikuti terus kisah nya ^^b**

**Guest : Hallo ! makasih ya udah review, penasaran ya ? ikutin aja ya cerita nya ^^b**

**gita Zahra****: cinta segitiga ? good idea ! hahaha, nanti deh kita lihat nya gimana kelanjutan nya, pokok nya akhirnya bakalan SasuSaku deh ^^b thx udah review :D**

**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya : Seru ? manis ? * . .nya* hehehe makasih ya atas review nya ^^b ikuti saja terus kisah nya okeh :D**

**Ahmad Syarif Hidayat : Ini udah dilanjutin ! :D thanks ya udh review, kalau mau review lagi yah dan ikuti terus kisah nya ampe tamat :D**

**Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime : penasaran yaa ? aku suka banget nih buat org penasaran XD hehehe, nih udah update :D baca terus yah cerita nya smpe tamat ^^b thnks udah review ^^**

**nadialovely** **: wah yang ini juga penasaran XD ini udah aku Update lagi lohh :D makasih ya udh review. Dan ikuti terus cerita nya :D sip ^^**

**yosh selesai juga deh bales review nya. Oya saya minta review nya lagi dong yang banyak. Biar bisa nambahin semangat juang nih (?) haahaha :D**

**sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya yahh *kissbye***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : viezvannie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai minna ! \(^o^)/ saya kembali lagi di chapter terakhir :)**

**Maaf jika kelamaan update *bungkuk dalam-dalam* maklum kerjaan saya banyak (?)**

**Langsung aja yah ke cerita, saya emang gak suka nge-bacot di awal. ^^v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LAST CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Sasuke mulai melakukan perjalanan nya, kini mereka harus mencari Naruto yang masih berada diluar sana. Salju masih tetap turun seperti biasa nya, mendarat di atas tanah maupun di atas kepala kedua insan tersebut. Langit terlihat cerah walau tidak ada cahaya matahari.

Sakura dan Sasuke masih tetap berlari menyusuri tanah bersalju, menghantam angin sepoi-sepoi yang cukup dingin dan menerpa sisa-sisa kulit mereka. Sampai saat ini mereka masih berada di dataran rendah, di lapang luas dan belum menemukan hutan. Mereka tetap harus mencari Naruto, bagaimana pun juga mereka harus kembali ke Konoha bersama-sama.

"Sasuke-kun, kita akan lewat mana ?" Kata Sakura yang menanyakan arah jalan.

"Ikuti saja aku" balas Sasuke. Pandangan nya masih di depan, mencari tempat dataran tinggi, yang kemungkinan Naruto juga berada di sana.

Sakura hanya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Mereka hanya terdiam, tidak ada yang mau berbicara. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dari belakang, melihat punggung datar milik Sasuke yang di tutupi oleh jubah putih. Sakura terus memandangi pria sempurna yang ada di depan nya ini. Mulai dari gerakan nya berlari, jubah nya yang tertiup angin, rambut nya yang hitam dan unik, membuat nya begitu tampan, bahkan bila dilihat dari belakang sekalipun. Semua nya terasa indah di mata Sakura, hanya dengan menatap Sasuke, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat nya senang.

Sakura ingin sekali memiliki Sasuke. Bahkan dia sudah pernah menyatakan cinta kepada Sasuke. Namun apa balasan nya ? Hanya sebuah ucapan 'Terima Kasih' lah yang dia dapatkan. Sakura sungguh sakit hati sekali waktu itu, tidak apa dia ditolak, yang penting Sasuke tidak pergi… Tapi, takdir berkata lain.

Namun bukan hanya itu saja sakit hati yang di berikan Sasuke waktu itu. Pada saat dulu disaat Sasuke menjadi ninja buronan sekali pun, Sakura sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Sasuke dan membunuhnya dengan tangan nya sendiri. Karena pada saat itu Sakura sangat merasa bersalah kepada Naruto yang tetap mempertahankan Sasuke demi janji nya pada Sakura. Namun ironis, disaat dia akan membunuh Sasuke dengan kunai beracun nya, yang ada hanya lah senjata makan tuan. Hampir saja dia terbunuh waktu itu, jika Kakashi dan Naruto tidak datang menolong nya.

Walaupun Sasuke sudah sangat jahat kepada Sakura, namun dia tetap tidak bisa untuk melupakan nya. Sakura tahu bahwa hati-nya sudah di vonis untuk mencintai Sasuke, mungkin untuk selama nya. Sakura tidak berharap Sasuke mau mencintai nya, atau menjadi kekasih nya, ataupun menjadi pendamping hidup nya sekalipun. Dia tidak terlalu berharap semua itu, karena dia menganggap semua itu adalah mustahil, Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah mau memperhatikannya.

Namun Sakura tetap bersyukur, kini Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha, dan semua itu berkat Naruto yang berhasil membujuknya waktu itu, membawa nya ke jalan yang benar. Sakura tidak mengerti bagaimana cara nya, yang pasti saat Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, dia sudah sedikit berubah. Tidak ada lagi dendam di hati nya. Tidak ada tatapan benci lagi dari nya. Dan tidak ada lagi kekacauan yang di buat oleh nya.

Sekarang dia sudah berubah, walau perilaku nya selalu dingin dan tidak suka banyak bicara, sama seperti dulu saat masih genin. Semua orang yakin bahwa Sasuke pasti sudah menjadi orang yang baik. Terbukti saat Sasuke membantu Desa Konoha dan Naruto untuk melawan Uchiha Madara yang ternyata masih hidup. Meskipun melawan sesama Uchiha, namun Sasuke tetap berpihak kepada Konoha.

Kini Sakura malah mengingat lagi kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia hanya melamun kan Sasuke sedari tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke ? Apa yang dipikirkan nya saat ini ? Ah entahlah, siapa yang tahu. Mungkin dia sedang terfokus dengan jalan.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Sakura melayang pada saat kejadian di rumah Nenek. Ah ! Apa tadi itu ? Kejadian saat dirumah Nenek dan Kakek adalah kejadian yang sangat memalukan.

Bagaimana tidak ? Dia bahkan di katakan sebagai pacar Sasuke ! Dan…..mereka juga di suruh cepat-cepat menikah dan membuat anak yang banyak ? Ya ampun, mereka bahkan tidak berpacaran !

-Blush- seketika wajah Sakura agak sedikit merona jika membayangkan nya.

'Tidak ! ' pekik Sakura dalam hati. 'Apa yang aku pikirkan ? Bodoh !' Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke yang berada di depan nya.

Sakura langsung terbangun dari lamunan nya. Kemudian langsung menjawab.

"Y-ya Sasuke-kun ?"

"Sharingan nya sudah boleh di pakai ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Boleh Sasuke-kun, asal jangan menggunakan untuk amaterashu atau sebagainya yang cukup berlebihan. Tunggu sampai benar-benar pulih"

"Hn" kemudian Sasuke langsung meng-aktifkan sharinggan nya.

"Tapi untuk apa Sasuke-kun memakai sharinggan ? Apa ada musuh ? Tapi kenapa aku tidak mendeteksi chakra mere-"

"Mencari Naruto" potong Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam.

Kenapa Sasuke selalu saja tidak mau mendengarnya. Tapi…..memang dia lah yang bodoh ! Kenapa dia harus menanyakan Sasuke sampai bertubi-tubi seperti itu ? Apalagi pertanyaan tidak berguna seperti itu, sepele sekali.

'Ternyata Sasuke-kun benar, aku ini… berisik dan menyebalkan' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku memang berisik tadi" kata Sakura menyesal dan meminta maaf.

"Hn" jawaban itu lah yang di berikan Sasuke. Sakura memang sakit mendengar jawaban itu, tapi dia merasa pantas juga untuk mendapatkan nya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di dataran tinggi. Hanya perlu menaiki tebing rendah itu, maka mereka akan sampai ke dataran tinggi, tempat dimana hutan berada, yang kemungkinan Naruto juga ada berada disana.

Saat mereka sedang memanjat tebing rendah itu, ada teriakan dari jauh yang memanggil mereka berdua.

"Hoiii ! Sakura-chann ! Sasukee !" teriak orang itu sambil berlari meloncati pohon dengan cepat, menyusul mereka.

"Naruto ! Sasuke-kun itu dia Naruto !" kata Sakura senang.

"Hn" kemudian dia mematikan sharinggan nya dan mereka lebih cepat melewati tebingnya.

Saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di dataran tinggi, mereka langsung menuju ke tempat Naruto, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Dan akhirnya pun mereka semua bekumpul kembali.

"Sasuke ! Sakura ! Aku mencari kalian dari kemarin" kata Naruto.

"Kami juga mencari mu" kata Sakura

"Baguslah kalian tidak kenapa-napa. Apa yang kalian lakukan saat kalian terjatuh ke jurang itu ?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia sedikit bingung, atau mungkin malu untuk menceritakan kejadian saat mereka berada di bawah jurang. Muka Sakura juga sedikit memerah, begitu pula dengan Sasuke, hanya saja raut wajah itu tidak di perlihatkan nya.

"A-a…itu….. kami ha-nya" kata Sakura dengan sedikit gagap.

"Hanya saling menghangatkan diri" kata Sasuke santai.

Muka Sakura langsung memerah, namun harus cepat-cepat pula dia sembunyikan. Dia mengingat kejadian itu, saat Sasuke menindih dan memeluknya dengan tubuh kekarnya yang hangat.

Untung saja Naruto tidak berpikir yang negatif atau semacam nya. Yang ada di pikiran nya mungkin Sakura dan Sasuke hanya menghangatkan diri masing-masing di dalam gua dengan api unggun.

"Oh begitu, kemarin aku sempat ingin mencari kalian. Tapi gara-gara ada badai salju, aku jadi harus berteduh dulu" kata Naruto.

"Haah…..ya sudah yang penting kita semua sudah berkumpul dan sudah saat nya kita kembali ke Desa" kata Sakura ingin cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan. Takut bila Naruto akan memberikan lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak ingin di dengar oleh nya.

"Yeah ! Baiklah, misi kita sudah terselesai kan. Ayo kita kembali !" kata Naruto bersemangat. Sasuke dan Sakura juga mengangguk tanda setuju, dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di Desa Konoha, mereka memberikan laporan kepada Tsunade.

"Baiklah misi kalian telah tertuntaskan dengan baik. Sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing" kata Tsunade.

"Ha'I" ucap mereka, kecuali Sasuke yang hanya mengangguk.

Mereka semua pulang kerumah masing-masing. Saat di pertengahan simpang mereka pun akan berpisah.

Sasuke dan Sakura memang satu arah, Sasuke yang akan pulang ke mansion nya dan Sakura yang akan pulang ke apartemen kecil nya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, dia berbeda arah jalan.

"Aku lewat sini dulu ya…. Sampai jumpa besok !" kata Naruto dengan senyum nya.

"Iya. Sampai jumpa Naruto !" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Oya ! aku lupa, Selamat Natal ya Sasuke, Sakura-chan !" kata Naruto dengan ria.

Ah iya ! besok adalah hari Natal, mereka bahkan hampir lupa karena misi.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Haha, iya Naruto, selamat Natal juga. Semoga keinginan dan impian kita di Natal kali ini dapat terwujud" kata Sakura.

"Hahaha. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu. Daahh !" kemudian Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kini tersisalah mereka berdua di persimpangan itu. Tidak ada yang memulai bicara.

"Ngg….Sasuke-kun, kita pulang sama-sama yuk ?" ajak Sakura.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia langsung berjalan duluan, tanpa mengajak Sakura.

"Eh Sasuke-kun ! Tunggu !" kata Sakura sambil berlari kecil ke samping Sasuke dan berjalan seiringan dengan nya.

Selama perjalanan mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Menikmati salju yang turun dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa sisa-sisa kulit mereka yang tidak tertutupi oleh pakaian.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di depan gang mansion Uchiha, mereka berhenti sejenak.

"Nngg…..Sasuke-kun, selamat Natal ya untuk besok" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

Hah ? kata apa itu ? tidak bisa kah Sasuke menjawab 'Selamat Natal' juga ? Apa susah, eh ?

"Hmm, Sasuke-kun apa rumah mu sudah di beres-beres kan ? Atau mungkin di bersihkan ? Besok kan' Natal ?"

"Tidak penting" kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Sakura masih memandangi punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Mata emerald indah itu kini menatap sedih yang ada di depannya.

"Kau selalu saja mengacuhkan ku Sasuke-kun. Kenapa kau tidak mau berlama-lama dengan ku ? Apa aku benar-benar menyebalkan ?" kata Sakura entah kepada siapa. Kemudian dia berjalan pulang sendirian. Hari mulai malam, Sakura masuk kekamarnya dan berdoa, berharap kepada Kami-sama semooga di Natal besok, dia akan mendapatkan apa yang menjadi impian nya.

.

.

Pagi di Desa Konoha. Salju masih turun seperti biasanya, namun tidak begitu banyak. Semua orang yang berada di Konoha kini begitu senang dan riang, apalagi anak-anak. Mereka bermain bola Salju, datang kerumah-rumah atau bertukar kado dan sebagainya. Hampir semua orang menikmati hari ini. Termasuk Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan teman-teman lainnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun…." Panggil gadis yang ada di samping Naruto.

"Ya ? Ada apa Hinata-chan ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Taman ini cukup ramai ya…." Kata Hinta lembut.

"Ya begitulah. Hei ! Di sana ada pohon Natal raksasa, ayo kita kesana" kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya ke tempat pohon Natal raksasa.

"Ha-hai" kata Hinata malu-malu.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan teman-teman nya yang melihat mereka.

"Haha dasar Naruto" kata Sai.

"Ya begitulah, akhirnya Naruto bisa mendapatkan kekasih hatinya juga" kata Sakura.

Di sana ada Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba dan Shino. Mereka berjalan-berjalan ke taman yang sangat ramai.

"Sai-kun !" teriak seorang wanita dari jauh, sambil berlari kecil ke arahnya. Sai pun menoleh.

"Hei Sai-kun, temani aku ke sana yuk ?" kata wanita itu sambil memegang lengan Sai. Dan Sai hanya tersenyum.

Eh Ino ? Pikir mereka semua. Apa Ino dan Sai…. Pacaran ? Ah- itu tidak penting, mau pacaran atau tidak itu terserah mereka. Mereka hanya tidak mau ikut campur.

"Hm. Baiklah" kata Sai sambil tersenyum khas kepada Ino.

"Ayo" kata Ino sambil menggandeng Sai entah kemana.

Tersisa lah Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba dan Shino. Mereka hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan di sekitar mereka. Beberapa saat. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung berbalik, kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun ! Mau kemana ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Pulang" jawab nya singkat.

"Kau tidak ingin di sini dulu ? Bersenang-senang mungkin ?" bujuk Sakura, berharap agar Sasuke mau, dia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak" kemudian Sasuke pulang. Tangan nya di masuk kan kedalam saku sweater nya yang bewarna putih dengan corak biru di sisi lengan nya dan ada lambing Uchiha di belakang punggung nya.

Sakura, lagi-lagi diaa harus menatap punggung Sasuke dari belakang. Namun cepat-cepat dia memalingkan nya, karena dia tidak ingin di perhatikan oleh yang lain nya.

'Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Cinta ku selalu saja bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kalau begini terus, aku bisa selalu sakit hati. Atau… ada jalan lain, sepertinya aku bisa menerima tawaran Ryuuka-sama. Mungkin itu bisa mengobati sedikit patah hati ku' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Sejenak mereka bersenang-senang di taman. Walau Sakura hanya bersenang-senang dengan orang yang dikenal nya saja saat bertemu di jalan, seperti Tenten, Lee dan Neji. Mereka berkeliling disekitar jalan Konoha, menikmati nyanyian-nyanyian Natal, tawa canda orang-orang, pemandangan sekitar, lampu-lampu hias yang beraneka ragam.

Sakura menikmati semua itu bersama teman-teman nya. Namun kemudian, dia teringat Sasuke kembali.

'Ya ampun. Kenapa Sasuke tidak ikut kami bersenang-senang… dia pasti bosan di rumah sendirian. Hmm, sebaiknya aku memberikan dia hadiah Natal saja' pikir Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura minta izin untuk pulang duluan. Hari itu sudah sore, langit hampir gelap. Sakura pulang ke rumah dengan cepat. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah : Hadiah Natal untuk Sasuke.

Di dalam apartemen Sakura, entah apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh nya. Berkutat sendiri di dalam rumah, berusaha membuatkan hadiah untuk Sasuke supaya hati nya senang –walau hanya sedikit-.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9.30 malam. Sudah hampir empat jam Sakura membuatkan Sasuke hadiah. Entah apa hadiah itu, namun untuk membuatnya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama bagi Sakura.

Sakura tidak menghiraukan apa pun. Kini dia sedang setengah berlari menuju tempat tinggal Sasuke. Salju serta angin yang menerpa kulit nya, tidak dihiraukan oleh nya. Dalam hati Sakura, dia sangat senang pada akhirnya dia bisa memberikan Sasuke hadiah Natal. Semoga saja Sasuke mau menerima nya dengan senang hati.

Perlahan Sakura memasuki mansion itu. Sepi dan gelap. Di sepanjang perjalanan yang Sakura lihat hanyalah rumah-rumah gelap. Wajar saja, penghuni dari sekian ratus rumah yang ada disini hanya seorang –Uchiha Sasuke-.

Hawa dingin masih menusuk-nusuki kulit putih mulus milik Sakura. Di saat itu Sakura melihat sebuah rumah yang cukup terang karena ada lampu. Dia pun segera menuju ke tempat itu.

'Tok Tok Tok' Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

'cklek' kemudian muncullah Sasuke di depan pintu.

"Hai Sasuke-kun !" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke agak bingung kenapa Sakura malam-malam begini ke rumah nya. Sejenak Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Bukan karena apa sampai Sasuke memperhatikan nya seperti itu. Itu karena ada yang aneh pada Sakura. Wajah nya memang senang sekarang, namun dia sedikit pucat. Dan terlebih lagi Sakura hanya memakai baju biasa, dia tidak memakai syal, sarung tangan serta sweater penghangat juga lupa dia pakai. Ada apa dengan Sakura sampai dia lupa memakai benda penting itu, di saat yang dingin seperti ini ?

"Kenapa kemari ?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura masih tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun…. Aku boleh masuk ya ? Di luar dingin sekali sih !" kata Sakura.

"Hn" kemudian mereka masuk dan menutup pintu nya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hehe….. tidak, aku hanya ingin kemari. Rumah mu bersih ya Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke masih terdiam, menatap gadis pink yang berada di depan nya ini.

"Haha. Jangan bingung seperti itu Sasuke-kun ! Aku ke sini ingin memberikan ini" kata Sakura tersenyum sambil menyodorkan kotak berukuran sedang.

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Ini. Kubuka yah…" kata Sakura membuka kotak itu. Sasuke hanya diam melihat Sakura yang berdiri tidak jauh dari nya.

"Ini dia !" kata Sakura memperlihatkan isi dari kotak itu.

"Kue buatan ku Sasuke-kun" lagi-lagi bibir mungil Sakura memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman.

Sasuke melihat kue-kue buatan Sakura. kue coklat, berbentuk bulat kecil seperti bola pingpong, dengan jumlah sekitar lima belas buah. Sungguh indah dan mungkin terasa enak, karena banyak sekali hiasan-hiasan nya. Namun Sasuke hanya diam melihat nya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ini, ku buatkan untuk mu. Semoga kau mau menerimanya. Aku tahu mungkin Natal ini sangat membosankan bagi mu, jadi aku akan memberikan mu hadiah"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke yang masih –memperhatikan- wajah Sakura yang sedikit pucat.

'Kau kedinginan…' dia bahkan tidak memikirkan kue-kue itu, karena yang sedari tadi Sasuke perhatikan adalah kondisi Sakura. Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke hanyalah 'Sakura'.

Sakura mulai berjalan ke arah Sasuke, mendekati nya. Namun, entah apa yang Sakura lakukan, tiba-tiba saja kue itu terlepas dari tangan nya dan…..

'Brak!'

Semua kue itu terjatuh. Semua kue yang Sakura buat dengan penuh cinta, kini telah berserakan di lantai. Sasuke terkejut melihat hal itu.

"A-a…." Sakura terduduk di depan kue-kue itu, kue yang dia buat dengan susah payah, kini sudah hancur berantakan di lantai. Sakura menunduk sedikit, kemudian menggigit bibir bawah nya –mungkin- untuk menahan tangis.

Sasuke kemudian mendekati Saakura. Dia juga kini merasa sedih dan juga bersalah.

"Sa-suke-kun….." kata Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ma-maaf…. Maaf kan aku karena kue nya tumpah. Maaf sudah mengecewakan mu dan membuat rumah mu menjadi kotor. Aku ini memang bodoh dan menyebalkan…. Aku-…"

'Grep'

Mata Sakura melebar pada saat itu. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat, -sangat erat-.

"Cukup ! Berhenti untuk mengatakan dirimu itu menyebalkan, atau bodoh atau semacam nya !" kata Sasuke, cukup panjang.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, tapi kau tidak lebih menyebalkan seperti wanita-wanita lain yang terlalu berlebihan mengganggu ku" kata Sasuke, baiklah…kini dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi kegengsian nya dalam berbicara singkat.

Sakura masih terdiam dan dia tidak membalas pelukan erat dari Sasuke. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke tidak mau melepaskan pelukan nya. Kehangatan dari tubuh Sasuke menyalur kedalam diri Sakura. Sasuke memang bertampang dingin, namun dia lebih hangat dari Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai syal ? Atau sweater penghangat ?" Tanya Sasuke, masih memeluk Sakura, membenamkan wajah nya di antara leher dan bahu milik Sakura –yang saat itu tidak memakai syal-.

Sakura sadar, pantas saja dari tadi dia merasa kedinginan. Saking terfokusnya dia kepada hadiah Sasuke, sampai-sampai dia lupa akan kesehatan dan keselamatan diri nya sendiri.

Nafas Sasuke yang teratur itu masih berhembus di antara leher dan bahu Sakura. Sakura menikmati semua kehangatan itu, dia sangat bahagia bila bisa seperti ini bersama Sasuke. –berpelukan, sambil berbagi kehangatan-

"Kau pasti kedinginan….." kata Sasuke, perlahan mulai melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Tak apa jika kue nya tumpah. Aku akan mengambilkan syal dan sweater penghangat punya ku untuk mu, aku masih punya cadangan". Kata Sasuke sembari pergi dari tempat itu, hendak menuju tangga.

Sakura masih menatap kue-kue di lantai dengan tatapan sedih. Semua usaha nya terbuang sia-sia, dan untung saja Sasuke tidak marah.

Tapi…. Tunggu dulu ! Masih ada tersisa satu buah kue cokelat di dalam kotak itu.

"Sasuke-kun !" panggil Sakura.

"Hn?" Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang masih terduduk.

"Ini ! Kemarilah ! Masih ada sebuah kue untuk Sasuke-kun !" kata Sakura senang.

Sasuke mulai mendekatinya. Sakura mengambil kue mungil itu dan meletakkan nya di atas kedua telapaknya dengan sangat hati-hati. Kemudian dia mengarahkan nya kepada Sasuke yang berada di depan nya sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke yang melihat senyum manis Sakura, entah kenapa hati nya terasa senang. Ingin rasa nya ia memeluk erat gadis mungil yang ada di depan nya ini. Karena Sasuke tahu, bahwa Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Sakura. Kini. Dan dia sudah mengakui nya.

"Ini. Coba lah" kata Sakura menyodorkan kue itu dengan kedua telapak tangan nya.

Sasuke menunduk, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura dan mengambil kue itu.

"Kau juga akan mencobanya" kata Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun. Itu hanya sebuah dan special untuk mu. Cobalah sendi… -umph- ! mphh !" kata-kata Sakura terpotong karena tiba-tiba Sasuke memasukkan kue berukuran bola pingpong itu kedalam mulut Sakura, namun hanya setengah. Dan dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menyambar setengah kue lagi yang masih berada di mulut Sakura.

Ciuman. Ya, saat ini mereka sedang berciuman, dengan kue di mulut masing-masing. Sakura agak terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke. Dan tanpa aba-aba sekalipun, Sasuke malah menggigit kue itu sedikit dan melumat bibir Sakura yang masih ada kue nya itu. Mereka berdua bisa merasakan bibir mereka dan kue mereka, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Mereka saling beradu, melumat, mengunyah, menghisap, mempermainkan bibir, lidah mereka masing-masing, dan menggigit kecil sisa-sisa kue didalam mulut mereka. Mereka melakukan hal tersebut tanpa sedikit pun melepas kedua bibir mereka.

"Ngh…..mph"

Sakura melenguh pelan, sampai-sampai dia tidak mampu menahan semua sensasi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, di tambah rasa kue yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Sakura mulai melemas dan terhuyung kebelakang. Namun dengan cepat Sasuke menahan kepala dan pundak Sakura, hingga Sakura sendiri terbaring dilantai, spontan Sasuke juga ikut menindih tubuh Sakura.

Kini Sasuke malah lebih mempermainkan bibir mereka, Sasuke yang terkadang menelan kue itu, namun Sakura juga merasa tidak sadar bahwa dia juga sedang melumat bibir Sasuke. Mereka seperti…..sepasang kekasih yang sangat lama memendam kerinduan nya. Tapi ini berbeda, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih . Mereka hanya sama-sama saling mencintai, menyalurkan semua isi hati mereka yang selama ini mereka pendam. Ironis nya, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa saat ini mereka memang saling mencintai, seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang melepas rindu.

Sakura hanya bisa memegangi kedua pipi Sasuke dengan lembut, mereka saling menutup mata, merasakan sensasi dari diri mereka masing-masing. Mereka seperti terhipnotis oleh cinta yang tidak di ketahui.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sakura seperti melayang saja pada waktu itu. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke juga mau mencium nya seperti itu, bahkan Sasuke tidak mau melepaskan ciuman mereka, padahal kue didalam mulut mereka sudah habis. Tapi, Sakura sadar Sasuke menciumnya bukan karena kue itu akan di bagi dua. Ciuman yang Sasuke berikan ini, penuh dengan hasrat, entah apa itu dan rasa nya sedikit berbeda mirip dengan sebuah -perasaan-.

Perlahan Sakura membuka mata nya, melihat wajah Sasuke yang masih mencium nya. Kemudian Sakura menekan dada bidang Sasuke supaya menjauh dari nya.

Saat itu juga Sasuke tersadar dan melepas ciuman nya, jaring lendir saliva mereka menyambung di antara kedua bibir mereka. Lagi-lagi dia mencium Sakura seperti itu, tanpa sadar. Itu semua karena Sasuke tidak mampu menahan semua hasrat cinta nya kepada Sakura. Selama ini dia hanya belum siap untuk mengakui dan mengatakan nya.

Mereka mengambil nafas sejenak. Saling bertatapan, entah itu melihat bibir, hidung, mata, lalu turun lagi ke bibir, lalu kehidung dan kembali ke mata lagi.

Namun Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh nya dari Sakura dan duduk dilantai. Sakura juga ikut terbangun dan duduk juga.

"Sasuke-kun… Kau tidak perlu berbuat seperti itu jika kau ingin membagi kue" kata Sakura dengan pelan, lelah, sedikit kedinginan.

Sasuke masih terdiam di atas Sakura, menatap mata nya yang indah itu.

"Kalau aku mau ?" kata Sasuke santai.

Sakura agak terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke. Namun dia juga bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Maksud mu ?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku suka. Kue nya tidak terlalu manis"

Sakura langsung senang mendengar komentar Sasuke.

"Dan lebih enak jika dimakan bersamamu" kata Sasuke dengan santai sedikit tersenyum –menyeringai-, sangat tipis namun bisa di lihat jelas oleh Sakura. Dan pada saat itu juga, wajah Sakura langsung memerah padam.

"Sakura….." kini Sasuke mulai serius.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura.

"Aku…. Mencintai mu….." kata Sasuke.

Mata Sakura melebar. Dia benar-benar terkejut. Dia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke barusan.

"A-a…Apa Sa-suke-kun ? Apa tadi k-kau bilang ?" Tanya Sakura yang masih terkejut.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura lagi.

"Aku suka kau, aku suka semua yang kau berikan pada ku, termasuk tentang dirimu. Maaf jika selama ini aku sering menyakiti hati mu, aku hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku suka Sakura, dan aku sangat mencintai dirimu" kata Sasuke, pernyataan cinta yang begitu romantis dan kata-kata yang –mungkin- hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Perlahan Sakura membalas memeluk pelukan dari Sasuke. Air mata keluar dari mata nya yang indah, menangis karena bahagia. Dia betul-betul senang dan bahagia atas pengakuan dari Sasuke yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu nya selama ini. Mimpi nya sudah terwujud untuk mendapatkan Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, sangat mencintai mu. Dari dulu hingga sekarang" kata Sakura tersenyum walau Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

"Terima Kasih"

kata-kata dari Sasuke. Kata yang dulu pernah dia ucapkan kepada Sakura saat ingin meninggalkan nya. Namun, kali ini kata 'Terima Kasih' dari Sasuke bukan untuk meninggalkan nya lagi, melainkan datang kepada nya dan hidup bersama untuk selama-nya.

.

.

.

END ?

.

.

.

.

.

EPILOG

Setelah melepas pelukan mereka, sesaat mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Kali ini Sakura sudah bisa mendapatkan senyum manis Sasuke, meski senyumnya sangat tipis tapi itu cukup membuat hati Sakura senang.

"Hmm, Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Di luar sana masih ada yang sedang menungguku. Dia adalah Ryuu-…"

"Tolak dan lupakan" potong Sasuke dengan cepat, dengan sedikit memunculkan raut wajah –cemburu-… ahh Sasuke kau bahkan sudah bisa mencemburui nya ya ?

Sakura hanya terdiam melihat reaksi Sasuke. Dan kemudian Sakura terkikik sendiri.

"Hihi…..kau lucu…." Kata Sakura tertawa kecil.

Sasuke hanya heran dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Mau syal atau sweater ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah….? Hmm…." namun sebelum Sakura ingin melanjutkan kata-kata nya, Sakura malah melihat seringai tipis dari Sasuke.

"Atau, mau aku hangatkan di atas, mungkin ?" kata Sasuke santai, dengan sedikit seringai mesum yang cukup -menggoda-.

Muka Sakura memerah sepenuh nya dan…..

"Kyaaa ! Sasuke-kun kau mau apaa ! Turunkan aku ! Kyaaa !"

Kemudian Sasuke melempar (?) Sakura ke kasurnya dan…

Apa selanjutnya ?

.

.

.

Haha mana mungkin Sasuke mau melakukan hal itu. Dia orang nya kan' gak cepat nafsuan, apalagi kalo baru pacaran. Jadi…..dia hanya membawa Sakura ke kamarnya dan mengambilkan pakaian hangat milik Sasuke, dan kemudian menyuruh Sakura untuk mengantinya dikamar mandi milik Sasuke. Beres deh.

*****TAMAT*****

**Saya senang pada akhirnya cerita ini tamat juga :)**

**Bagaimana cerita ku ? yang chapter terakhir ini gimana ? bagus ?**

**Oya, saya juga mau minta review nya dong *yang banyak*, please banget…**

**Saya perlu dukungan.**

**Masalahnya saya banyak kerjaan selama ini.**

**Kan' kalo kalian nge-review, bisa buat aku jadi semangat untuk jadi author.**

**Meskipun kerjaan banyak, tapi kalo nerima review dari kalian, pasti aku akan tetap semangat nulis terus. Dan yang pasti makin banyak yang nge-review makin cepat pula aku update ^^b**

**Dan karena fic ini udah selesai, jadi saya mau minta review yanggg banyak. *ngarep***

**Maklum deh pasti kalo udah chap terakhir jadi bosen review kan ? hayo ngaku…?**

**Oke….readers yang baik adalah yang mau memberikan komentar untuk fic-fic orang lain. *jiah malah mintak puji* -a**

**Apa kalian mau tau apa aja aktivitas ku ? mau tau ? kalo enggak juga gapapah :D**

**Yah seperti biasa, saya harus rapat anggota osis, membantu ketua kelas (karena saya wakil nya), ikut acara Natal bersama di sekolah, harus kerjakan banyak sekali job gambar *saya jurusan arsitek*, mengikuti extra English club + les, pramuka dan sebangsa nya dah T_T *lah ? kok malah curhat* itu lah nasib yang saya tanggung. Mana kemarin pulsa modem habis (?) *kacau dah author***

**Makasiiiiiiihhh banget buat yang udah review :D saya suka banget review dari kalian. Yah kalian semua yang nge-review emang hebat ! ^^b daripada yang udah baca tapi gamau review :'( saya sedikit kecewa tapi gak apalah….. /plak!/ (-/-)**

**Baik lah sampai disini dulu, saya juga mau pamit (?) sampai jumpa kembali di fict-fict ku yang lain ! :D**

**Daahh *kiss bye***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Viezvannie**


End file.
